


Shade of Blue

by wastelandofdreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandofdreams/pseuds/wastelandofdreams
Summary: The pain of unrequited love is ubearable, even more so because of the Hanahaki Disease eating Gavin's lungs away.





	Shade of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Pain.  
> That's what describes this fic the best.   
> Pure, emotional pain.

At first, Gavin thought it was just a regular cold. He had a terrible cough, and he thought that some medicine will help him. Well, it didn't.  
It was a chilly evening in Detroit, and the DPD homicide department was almost empty. Gavin and Conan were the only ones left at the station, doing some paperwork. Suddenly, the android looked up athis partner and asked: "Gavin, are you okay? I tried scanning you, but you don't show symptoms of any disease I have registered in my system, yet your cough still hasn't gone away. What is it?" Gavin shrugged and mumbled a weak "I have no idea" in response. Then he started cougjing again, instinctively covering his mouth with his hand. When he pulled it back, blue flower petals were scattered on it. His eyes widened in surprise and he quickly ran to the bathroom. Just as he shut the door behind him, he immidately started coughing again. More blue petals kept pouring out of his mouth, falling gracefully to the toilet. He was about to yell at Conan to get in there and help him, when he heard the android's deep voice coming from the other side of the door, acompanied by loud knocking.  
"Gavin? Is everything all right?" he was asking, over and over again. God, Gavin loved that voice. He loved the little smiles Conan gave him, the touch of his hands on his body and the concern in his eyes when he asked Gavin if he was hurt after a mission. He loved... Conan.  
And suddenly, it clicked.  
"I... I'm fine, Conan, I just need some rest" he said as he exited the bathroom. The android's deep blue eyes were filled with concern, but he just nodded. "Okay. I'll finish the report, you should go home"  
Gavin smiled weakly and left the station, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked out to the cold streets of the city. Snow was slowly falling from the sky, creating a soft, white layer on the pavement. Gavin's head was filled with thoughts. How come he didn't realise he was in love until he got that goddamn Hanahaki disease? He dropped his head, staring down at his feet. He kept couging, leaving trail of blue petals behind.  
Little did he know Conan ledt the station soon after Gavin, following the trail down to his apartment. When he reached the detectives door, he just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.  
***  
The next few months were managable. Every time he had to cough he covered his mouth with his hand, hiding the flowers. It's not that Hanahaki wasn't common, a lot of people suffered from it. It was just very hard to get rid of.  
He thought that maybe Conan will eventually return his feelings, but a year passed by and nothing changed.  
And Gavin was sick and tired of the blue flowers that he kept coughing up.  
In December he went to see a doctor. The only thing he learned was that he could have a surgical removal, but that would also erase the romantic feelings towards the other person. Gavin said he'd think about it.  
***  
It was a week before New Years Eve, and everybody at the station was extatic. They were laughing and talking happily. Only Gavin was sitting at his desk, glaring at the number he got from doctor Lingard, the Hanahaki surgeon.  
He was about to press dial when he saw fingers snapping between his eyes and the screen.  
"The fuck do you want, plastic?!" he yelled, glaring at Conan. The android's smile faded, and he took a step back. "Sorry, Detective. I made you some coffee, that's all" he said, placing the paper cup in front of Gavin. He mumbled a quiet thanks and returned to glaring at his phone screen. In the past few months he managed to completely fuck up his relationship with the android, and now they were back at square one.  
They used to be pretty close, but that was before those motherfucking flowers grew inside Gavin's lungs.  
With a shaky breath he pressed the button. When Lingard picked up, the detective said quietely:  
"I'm ready, doctor. I want to remove the flowers."  
***  
He went to the clinique the next day to run some tests, and the fay after that the surgery was performed. There were no complications, he was discharged before the New Year's Party at the DPD station.  
He felt good. No more butterflies when he heard Conan laugh, no more blushes after hearing a compliment. No more tightness in his chest at every single thought of the android, no more pain of knowing that his feelings will never be returned.  
No more blue flowers.  
At the party, he noticed that something about Conan was different than usual. He kept sneaking glances at Gavin every chance he got, and slight blue covered his cheeks every time he was cought.  
Then, the countdown started.  
10!  
Conan runned to the bathroom, saying he didn't feel well.  
9!  
Gavin went after him, but Conan yelled at him to "leave him alone".  
8!  
Gavin kept glancing at the bathroom door, as he heard loud coughing coming from the inside.  
7!  
He then shrugged and went back to the party.  
6...5...4...3...2...1...  
Gavin heard a deep voice behind him, saying "Happy New Year, detective.", followed by a single cough. Gavin responded with a simple "You too, Conan".  
0!  
Loud cheeres filled the station. Gavin hated the noise, so he hid in the bathroom, the one Conan just left. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to the sink to look at himself in the mirror. Then, he noticed something on the counter. He picked up. It was a flower petal, in the radiant shade of blue.


End file.
